bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Hayami
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Quincy - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Birthday November 24 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 5' 5" - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation 7th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation 7th Division 8th Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Occupation Britannian soldier - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team Quincy / Lycan - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives Sendo Kazama (addpoted father, MIA), Kasumi (adopted sister), Shimuzaki (addpoted father, deceased), Mariko (adopted mother), Suchi (adopted father, current), Faye (half-sister), RA (half sister), Kaminari (sister) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education True Cross Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Quincy Weapon |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" First form Rosenrot - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Second form None - }} Hikaru Hayami is a recruit of the 7th Division. Appearance Hikaru has long, flowing red hair with blonde streaks and often wears it pulled back in a pony tail. She has amber eyes, medium pale skin, stands at about five feet five inches and wears a long, white dress and a black and white cape with a large white cross imprinted on the back with crescent moons on either side and a heart with wings atop it, much like the gold cross she wears on her right arm. In rememberence of her father, she wears a sapphire fluer de lis pendant around her neck. Shimuzaki gave it to her as a gift to remind her who she is, and is the symbol of the Hayami Knights, an organization that he was part of, and where the idea for the current Hayami Guardians came about. Personality Hikaru is very kind and compassionate towards others. Though she sometimes suffers from depression, she is mostly happy and carefree.She will live, fight and die for those she cares about. History Pre-Death Life Hikaru served in the military in the world of the living, serving as a protector of her home nation of Britannia. She left home at the age of 18 because she was tired of being told what she could and couldn't do all the time. While serving, she met her best friend, Anya. They were inseparable, like sisters, until both of them were captured by the emperor. He tortured both girls, but somehow, Hikaru made it out, but her friend was not so fortunate. By the time Hikaru got to her to rescue her, the emperor had wiped Anya's memory, and she had no recollection of who she was, except for the fact she was a loyal soldier to Britannia. Hikaru was heart-broken. Her best friend didn't remember her! However, despite this, Hikaru and Anya fought side-by-side in Britannia's struggle to maintain balance, and to defeat the new emperor that had taken over sometime after the original emperor. However, during battle, Hikaru was waiting in the distance with her knightmare frame, awaiting orders. As she did, she watched in horror as an opposing soldier blew up Anya's knightmare frame! Anya was dead... Pre-Academy Life Soon after the war, a disease of unknown origin over took Hikaru, and she died a about a year later. Upon her death, she met a man named Sendo Kazama, whom she later discovered was called Jeno. He was a soul reaper, a member of Division 7, and he told her all about soul reapers, their duties and where they lived, before sending her to the Soul Socieity. Upon entering the Rukon District, she lived as a rebel, until one fateful day, while she was trying to find shelter in a storm, she ran across Sendo again, and he offered to adopt her. She lived with him for several months, even gaining a sister, Kasumi. Academy Life After living with Sendo and visiting the 7th division, Hikaru decided to become a shinigami just like him. Hikaru worked hard in the academy and she excelled, it seemed, at Flash Step, becoming one of the fastest girls in her class. She wasn't too skilled at zanjutsu or Hakuda but through her then father's training and training she received from the 2nd division, she worked to improve her skills in Hakuda. Division Life and Quincy Training The End of a Shinigami, Beginning of a Quincy After graduating, Hikaru decided to join the 7th division, the same division her father had been part of. However, depression took hold of her and she learned of her friend, Anya's "death" with in the Soul Society and she picked up nasty habits like under age drinking and switching from division to division. On top of all this, her father who had changed his name to Jeno went on a soul searching mission. She waited for a long time, but assumed he was dead, so she went to live with her uncle, Shimuzaki who later adopted her as his daughter. His girlfriend, Mariko became her adopted mother. However, Hikaru got very sick and she supposedly died. Her father left on a mission one day and never returned. He was listed as missing in action, but presumed dead. Hikaru went to live in the World of the Living with a family in America somewhere, but has returned to the Soul Society. Her half-sister in the Soul Society, Faye is also missing in action, and currently, she lives in the Hayami House with her uncles, Zane and Zadoc. She has returned to the 7th division and hopes to start training as a Quincy. As such, she has shed her shinigami ways and taken up the ways of the True Cross Academy which teaches its students how to use Quincy techniques. She no longer dresses in a shihakushou because of this. Powers & Abilities Beast Soul: ''' Following in her uncle's footsteps, Hikaru decided to be transformed into a Lycan, thus giving her the ability to heal. In her Lycan form, Hikaru turns into a red wolf - her fur a rusty brown color with a little gray, black and white mixed in. However, this is only her basic form. Quincy weapon Weapon Name: Rosenrot Abilities: * '''Blut Pfiel (Blood Arrow) (active, element: blood) Hikaru aims her bow at her target and fires a barrage of arrows composed of blood. * Vampir (active, element: reiatsu/blood) Hikaru concentrates her reiatsu and fires a large amount of her own reiatsu into one single arrow. After she fires it, if the arrow finds its target, it will pierce the flesh and start to drain the opponent's blood. It can't hold all the opponent's blood, but it can hold one quart of blood. The blood is drained relatively quickly and will go back to the bow once drained. This can be used once per post. * Zirkel des Blutes (active, element: reiatsu/blood) Hikaru slits the palm of her hand with a reiatsu arrow. She then draws a circle like an alchemist's circle on the ground directly in front of her. She then gets on the ground and places the palms of her hands in the middle of the circle and a giant wave of blood is formed and Hikaru can send the torrent of blood surging towards her opponent. This can be a brutal attack, and the force of the wave could either drown the opponent or knock them back about ten to fifteen feet at least.